board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(4)Donkey Kong vs (13)Bub 2002
Results Thursday, July 4th, 2002 Ulti's Analysis For the first time since the very first match of the contest, we had a match that was horribly predictable from the start. This was an obvious win for Donkey Kong. After all, did anyone know who Bub was when the bracket was first released? Even if you managed to think of either Bust-a-Move or Bubble Bobble, Bub isn't exactly a household name here on GameFAQs. He had no chance of winning this match again a timeless icon like Donkey Kong, and the prediction percentage for Donkey Kong (almost as high as Mario's prediction percentage against Servbot, for the record) proves it. However, Donkey Kong's performance in the match was cause for concern even among his most loyal of fans. For an icon like Donkey Kong to not even double a relative no name like Bub despite his status and high prediction percentage is simply inexcusable. Donkey Kong's odds of getting past Mario were slim as is, but this match proved that despite Donkey Kong's status, he simply does not have the staunt Nintendo support that Mario had in his own match a mere three days earlier. For Donkey Kong to become any threat whatsoever to Mario, he needed to make a strong recovery in the second round against Aya Brea; not only did he need to beat her, but he needed to flat-out destroy her in the process. But knowing what we know now about contests, it's very difficult for a character to become any more than what they are, meaning that if a character is underperforming at the start, they're likely to perform on the same levels in any contest poll. Donkey Kong would eventually wind up becoming the biggest example of this. He never was able to reach the potential that many thought he was able to reach. Stats and Analysis Before the Match After having two upsets the board needed a match to calm down and this was the one. Even though he hasn't done anything over the past few years Donkey Kong was still a Nintendo icon. Most of the board thought he would easily make it to round 3 where he will give Mario a match. Bub is from Bubble Bobble and Bust-a-Move, not exactly a household names at GameFAQs. Bub had no chance against the icon that is Donkey Kong and most people knew it. After the Match In the end Donkey Kong may have won, but the win was very unimpressive. The people who thought Donkey Kong could beat Mario didn't look so good after the match. Even though Donkey Kong is an icon he just isn't that high up in the Nintendo ladder as Mario. Surprisingly over 90% of the people predicted that Donkey Kong would win (only a small group of characters did that in 2k2) yet Bub was able to break 38% on him. Donkey Kong may have bracket support, but this is a great example to show that bracket support doesn't translate into strength. For Donkey Kong to have any chance against Mario Donkey Kong would have to crush Aya Brea next round, which doesn't look likely after she easily beated her opponent. Interesting Facts * This was the first match where over 90% of the people predicted it right yet the winner failed to double its opponent. It wouldn't happen again for another 8 years. • Previous Match • Next Match Category: 2002 Contest Matches